the_arcadan_beltfandomcom-20200214-history
Fracture
Origins of Holden In 3201, Daniel Holden a local farmer from Arcadia Prime was diagnosed with skin cancer in his left arm, and given 2 months to live. Determined to have his named remembered, he sold his farm and used the money to buy supplies and a flight to Ferona, to achieve his childhood goal of being an explorer. Once on planet he entered the dense jungles and began charting his environment. 5 days into his journey he came across a Precursor Monument. He spent 2 days camped at it's base studying it. On the 3rd day a dark thought befell him. Determined to die on his own terms and to describe what it feels like to die to nanites, he reached out and touched the monolith. But nothing happened. Confused he looked down at his arm, and was stunned to see the marking on his arm from skin cancer were gone. He went back to Arcadia Prime, and to his neighbor who was a physician. After a blood sample is taken the doctor was shocked to find nanites in Holden's blood. The doctor ran over to the phone to call local officials. Fearful of what the Continuance would do, he threw a sample of the nanites he took from the Monument at the doctor, killing him instantly. Origins of Fracture 1 year after Holden's augmentation, he had amassed a small group of people who believe in taking down the Terra Continuance, and restoring a true democratic forum. Holden along with Professor Wen determined why Holden didn't die from the nanites. The nanites were used to kill off cancer, so when put in an organism without cancer cells, they detect the entire host as the cancer, killing the host. Using this knowledge, Holden offered the opportunity of augmentation to his followers. Many excepted, however a few refused. Using a modified x-ray machine Holden focused the rays on their the skin, giving those who volunteered skin cancer. They then Went back Ferona, found the Monument using Holden's old notes, and begin augmentation. Of the 24 who volunteered 3 die, proving that it was the cancer that saved Holden's life. Using the augmentations Fracture travels around Arcadia, at unimaginable velocities, gathering followers and growing quickly. Today While the Continuance, can not be certain of the exact member, they predict that Fracture has around 200,000 active members, and 500,000 sympathizers. Fracture actually has around 2 million active agents, with 12 million sympathizers, that help agents move around. Fracture currently has 3 major bases. Fracture Alpha on Ferona, Silver Gate Refuge on Arcadia Prime, and Casino Park on Luna Prime. Fracture Alpha Hidden with in the depth a naturally accruing ravine, on Ferona, Fracture used mining equipment stolen from Yum? Farms? to dig an elaborate tunnel system spanning miles under ground supplying living spaces for 2 million agents, weapon research labs, a ship yard, and hydro farms. Fracture also dug mile deep tubes to access geothermal vents, making the entire base self sufficient. Holden himself lives on this base, never leaving due to wide spread infamy through-out the Continuance, instead watching from the central command unit, which uses a asteroid in the Arcaden Belt, equipped with a Eagle 12 telescope to watch Continuance targets, by using light reflected off of the Solar Refrators. The base is the main hub for Fracture Agents, who either land their ships during night fall, or get smuggled on or off world via Yum? Farm? produce transports. Silver Gate Refuge Most Fracture recruitment happens on Arcadia Prime, and Twin Prime. As such Fracture saw it beneficial to create a base on planet. Under The Silver Gate Bridge, that connects New Washington, to The Stacked Farms, Fracture used the series of service tunnels in the rusted grey metal. While it is not the most high tech base. It's roughly 70 miles of tunnels, provides a safe haven for agents, and easy access to transportation. The greatest benefit of the base, is secure position. Despite being under the second biggest transportation hot-spot in all of Arcadia. Official maintenance of the bridge ended 60 years ago, with the advent of Vacuum transit, and automated drones, to carry supplies. Casino Park (Park) Within the depths of the abandoned casinos on Luna Prime Fracture set up their own private ship yard. Using the low G Fracture can construct both Gas and Solar ships without the need of using old Day Star models. This allows their ships to also run with out Identity beacons, making them invisible to everything except high power radar systems. Because of this Fracture has also hollowed out a large under ground chasm, and set up some farms, making the base semi independent in the case of increase Continuance activity. Historical Opperations 3202 Raid on PKB dispensary 24-V-A The earliest operation Fracture had. A small team of 4 Augmented, Holden, and 12 Supporters, disguised them selves as civilians waiting to input cases. They waited in 24 hour long lines, until they reach the front desk. At which time the 12 supporters entered and started firing rounds into the air. During the ensuing mob, Holden and his team, snuck through a ventilation shaft. Killing two officers, they obtained armory, codes, in which I stole, 3 cases of adaptive armor, 12 rifles, 13 handguns, ammunition, and a case of high yield explosives. As Holden's team slipped away, the 13 supporters, engaged in the PKB in a high speed chase. 5 supporters dies, with 0 civilian casualties. 3205 Cerberus offices Accident During a Routine operations, to obtain Cerberus client records, a new recruit tripped the automated defense system of the building. 4 supporters dies with one augmented barely making it out of the building before the PKB arrived. Afterwards, the Terra Continuance officially recognized Fracture as a terrorism organization. 3209 Stuntler Square The newly augmented Jemma Mark tried to infiltrate the Limerick Building. During her attempt to enter from the 203 floor a passing by PKB drone spotted her. Although she tried to abandon the mission, she was marked as hot from Fracture and as such, could take refuge in any safe houses. She spent two months trying to evade the PKB, but she was eventually cornered in Stuntler Square, where she was killed. Her death lead to the Continuance discovery of Augmented, and their illegal status. Janus Incident Mark Janus a affluent billion who had connection with Fracture demanded to become augmented. Hoping to gain a powerful ally, Fracture allowed him to become Augmented. However rouge agents saw Janus as an affront to the organization, and acting independently tried to assassinate him. They were two late however, and combined with his cybernetic enhancements, Mark Janus killed the rouge members, and left the facility. Fracture prepared for a raid that never came. Since then Fracture has tried to contact Mark Janus, but he has denied all communication.